Rozbitki/I/09
| autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/II/01|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IX. Nowe państewko. Nazajutrz około godziny pierwszej w południe okręt chilijski odpłynął z powrotem, zabierając piętnastu majtków z byłej załogi „Jonatana.“ Ludzie ci nie chcieli zostać na wyspie, ofiarując swe usługi rzeczypospolitej chilijskiej. Pan Hartlepool nie mógł nic złego powiedzieć o nich, więc kapitan odebrał od nich przysięgę na wierność rzeczypospolitej. Pięciu innych majtków wraz z Kennedym i kucharzem Syrdeyem pozostali na wyspie. Jak Syrdey tak Kennedy spodziewali się, że wygodniejsze będzie ich życie na wyspie, gdzie nie obowiązywały żadne prawa, niż w Chili, gdzie musieliby się poddać pod rozkazy zwierzchności. Gdy okręt chilijski zginął z oczu zebranych na wybrzeżu kolonistów i lekki wiaterek zakołysał dwubarwną flagą nowej kolonii, zapał i radość ogarnęły wszystkich. Niedawne przygnębienie i smutek zniknęły w jednej chwili. Rozbitki uczuli się panami na wyspie Hoste. Magiczne słowa — wolność, swoboda, niepodległość — słychać było wśród zebranych. Ten i ów marzył już o bogactwach, które miał nadzieję zdobyć na nowej wyspie. Niebawem oddano się ogólnej wesołości; śmiech, żarty, śpiewy i głośne rozmowy zajęły wszystkich. Jak dzieci, tak cieszyli się nowi obywatele wolnej wyspy z otrzymanej ziemi i wolności. Nikomu na myśl nie przyszło, że prawdziwa wolność i pomyślność każdego społeczeństwa polega na usilnej rozumnej pracy, na umiejętnej organizacyi, oświacie w jak najszerszem tego słowa znaczeniu i poświęceniu się jednostki dla dobra ogólnego, nie dla swych egoistycznych celów. Nie pomyślał nikt z tych ludzi, że do prawdziwej wolności każdy naród dążyć musi przez czas długi, że musi się długo uczyć, aby ją zrozumieć i aby jej rozumnie i z korzyścią używać. Nikt w tej chwili o tem nie myślał. Wszyscy prawie zrozumieli wolność, jako prawo do lenistwa. To też przez trzy dni z rzędu od czasu ogłoszenia niezależności nowej kolonii, nikt nie pomyślał o pracy, o nowych obowiązkach, jakie czekały każdego z nowych obywateli wolnej wyspy. Tylko panowie Hartlepool i Rhodes ze smutkiem spoglądali na rozbawionych swych towarzyszy. — Na czem to się skończy? — pytał pan Hartlepool. — Na niczem dobrem! — odrzekł pan Rhodes — bo widzę, że Peterson wraz z Włochem Ceronim i kilku innymi, nie cieszącymi się dobrą opinią wychodźcami, podążyli do składów z alkoholem. O, patrz pan, za nimi pociągnęli prawie wszyscy inni... — Trzeba było nie zdejmować straży, którą tam postawił Kaw-dier. — Z chwilą ogłoszenia nowego stanu rzeczy na wyspie, straż ta przestała działać. Jak panu wiadomo piętnastu majtków odpłynęło do Chili... — Ach, gdzież Kaw-dier?... gdzież ten wyjątkowy człowiek, którego energii zawdzięczamy tyle dobrego? Gdyby tu był z nami, niepozwoliłby z pewnością, aby rabowano skład z wódką, piwem, okowitą i arakiem... Pamiętasz, jak tyranizował Włoch Ceroni najbliższych swoich, gdy mógł bezkarnie używać alkoholu, ile mu się spodobało?... Przemieniał się wtedy w rozjuszone, dzikie zwierzę... — Prawda!... drżę na myśl, co teraz będzie, gdy nikt nie zabroni wychodźcom pić alkoholu, ile zechcą... — Gdyby przybył Kaw-dier!... Gdzie się podział w chwili tak ważnej dla nas? — Tak, gdzie się podział ten dziwny człowiek?.. Dlaczego zniknął bez śladu wraz ze swą szalupą, Karrym i Halgiem, gdy na horyzoncie ukazał się okręt chilijski, przybywając do lądu wyspy Hoste? Na to pytanie nie umiał odpowiedzieć ani pan Hartlepool, ani Rhodes. — Jest w tem jakaś tajemnica — pomyśleli obaj i cofnęli się do swych domków, nie chcąc być świadkami pijackiej biesiady, jaką wyprawili sobie ich towarzysze, zabrawszy za podszeptem Petersona i Ceroniego wszystkie zapasy z piwem, winem, wódką, arakiem i okowitą, jakie znaleźli w składach. Pod wpływem tych napojów niebawem dały się słyszeć wśród ucztujących sprzeczki, głośne przekleństwa, krzyki i hałasy. Przycichło dotychczas sympatye i antypatye osobiste i narodowe odezwały się z całą siłą. Kłócili się Niemcy z Francuzami, Japończycy, których było pięciu z Chińczykami, których było trzech, Hiszpanie z Holendrami, Belgijczycy z Włochami, słowem zapanowała iście piekielna wrzawa. Spłoszone ptaki morskie, jakby dziwiąc się tej nigdy nie słyszanej w tych stronach wrzawie, przelatywały w powietrzu, dążąc w głąb wyspy, zwierz dziki mknął przez gęstwiny, uciekając od tych miejsc, w których niedawno jeszcze panowała uroczysta niczem prócz wichru i burzy niezamącona cisza i spokój. Nazajutrz po tej nocy, przepędzonej na pijatyce, panowie Rhodes i Hartlepool sądzili, że koloniści wezmą się do zajęć i pracy, lecz omylili się. Spali wszyscy prawie do południa, poczem rozpoczęli nowe zabawy, gry i śpiewy. Kieliszki i szklanki krążyły z rąk do rąk. Co najlepsze zapasy żywności, które uratowane z „Jonatana“ pozostały jeszcze, teraz rozpakowano i rozdano wszystkim. Rozpoczęła się znowu uczta, która trwała do późnej nocy, zakończona znowu kłótnią, nawet bijatyką. I tak było co dzień od czasu ogłoszenia wyspy Hoste za ogólną własność rozbitków „Jonatana.“ Po kilku dniach zapasy napojów alkoholowych w znacznej części się wyczerpały, żywności zaczęło brakować, ten i ów zaczął z niepokojem spoglądać w przyszłość. Lepsi i uczciwsi zaczęli myśleć o pracy, gorsi i nie obawiający się praw, ani kary, które na wyspie jeszcze nie istniały, zaczęli okradać tych, którzy coś więcej od nich posiadali. Anarchia miała niebawem zapanować ogólna, a na myśl o tem panowie Rhodes i Hartlepool drżeli z przerażenia, nie wiedząc jak złemu zapobiedz. To też można sobie wyobrazić ich radość, gdy pewnego dnia ujrzeli przypływającą do brzegu wyspy szalupę i wychodzącego z niej na ląd Kaw-diera. Za nim postępowali Halg i Karry. Kaw-dier ze zdumieniem spoglądał dokoła, nie mogąc na razie zrozumieć, co było przyczyną ogólnej wesołości i pochopności do ucztowania przygnębionych do niedawna rozbitków. Harry Rhodes i Hartlepool opowiedzieli mu w słowach krótkich o tem, co się stało na wyspie podczas jego nieobecności. W miarę ich opowiadania Kaw-dier ze wzruszeniem powtarzał: — A więc to się stało!... A więc niema już wolnej ziemi w tej części świata?... Wszystko dziś uległo władzy silniejszego... Na zapytanie pana Hartlepoola, gdzie przebywał przez dwa blizko tygodnie, Kaw-dier nic nie odpowiedział, zwracając zręcznie rozmowę na inne tory. Panowie Rhodes i Hartlepool tak byli ucieszeni z przybycia Kaw-diera, że zadowolili się jego wymijającą odpowiedzią. — Nasi emigranci — mówił pan Rhodes — a właściwie nowi obywatele nowego państewka, nad którem protektorat objęła rzeczypospolita chilijska, w dziwny sposób zużytkowują niespodzianie otrzymaną swobodę i dobrodziejstwa... — Tak — potwierdził Kaw-dier — nikt z nich nie myśli o obowiązkach, jakie nowe okoliczności wytworzyły. Uczty i pijatyki, marnowanie czasu na czcze obchody i uroczystości, wszystko to nie na długo starczy człowiekowi rozumnemu... Tymczasem widzę, że nowi obywatele wyspy Hoste ani pomyślą o pracy i obowiązku, o prawie i własności, na których jedynie prawdziwa wolność rozwinąć się może. — Z przerażeniem też patrzymy — rzekł pan Hartlepool — na to, co się tu dzieje od czasu oddania wyspy na własność niedawnym rozbitkom „Jonatana.“ — Trzeba koniecznie, abyś pan znowu objął tutaj rządy! — rzekł pan Rhodes, zwracając wzrok na Kaw-diera. — W przeciwnym razie maluczko, a rozgoszczą się tutaj najwięksi nieprzyjaciele ludzkości: lenistwo i niezgoda, a z nich wynikną wszelkie złe czyny... — Tak — obstawał przy swojem zdaniu pan Rhodes — tylko człowiek z pańską energią, bezinteresownością i znajomością tutejszych warunków życia może ująć władzę w swe ręce i ustanowić prawa, które zabezpieczyłyby spokój i szczęście jednostki... — Ależ, moi przyjaciele — przerwał Kaw-dier — nie macie potrzeby namawiać mnie do objęcia władzy i do ustalenia tutaj jakiegokolwiek porządku... Zobaczycie, że konieczność i różne okoliczności życiowe same wysuną na czoło tego, kto będzie umiał władzę utrzymać w ręku. Pan Hartlepool nie podzielał zdania Kaw-diera. Według niego należało jak najśpieszniej ująć władzę nad wyspą w silne ręce, gdyż niebezpieczeństwo anarchii było blizkie. — Oto poprzedniej nocy — mówił — jacyś złoczyńcy dostali się do magazynów z bronią i amunicyą i część strzelb, kul i prochu zrabowali. Bojąc się, aby na drugą noc nie powtórzyła się podobna kradzież, obaj z panem Rhodes przy pomocy dwóch oddanych nam ludzi przenieśliśmy co lepszą broń i wszystką prawie amunicyę w bezpieczne miejsce... — Gdzie? — zapytał Kaw-dier. — Do groty obszernej, ukrytej wśród skał nadbrzeżnych. — Wybornie, bardzo dobrze zrobiliście! — chwalił ich Kaw-dier. — Szkoda tylko, że zamiast sześćdziesięciu karabinów i tyluż rewolwerów, znaleźliśmy w magazynie tylko 48 karabinów i tyleż rewolwerów. Pytanie więc, kto zabrał resztę broni, której brakuje? Jeśli ta broń znajduje się w ręku trzeźwych i porządnych ludzi, mniejsza o to!... nic złego z tego powodu nam nie grozi. Ale jeśli broń skradziona znajdzie się w ręku takich pijaków, jak naprzykład Włoch Ceroni, to za niczyje bezpieczeństwo nie ręczę. — Istotnie, broń w ręku pijaka — to rzecz okropna!... Ach, ten niegodziwy Ceroni!... Na drugi dzień po tej rozmowie, Kaw-dier zebrał część emigrantów, wśród których przeważali ludzie trzeźwi i rozumni i radził im, aby natychmiast rozpoczęli pracę na roli i w warsztacie. — Ziemi i wody — mówił — zwierzyny, ptactwa i ryb będziecie mieli, ile kto tylko zechce. Trzeba, abyście skorzystali z dobrodziejstwa, jakiem was los obdarzył, i natychmiast zabrali się do usilnej pracy. Niech ranny świt słońca zastaje was w polu i wśród zagrody przy zajęciach gospodarskich. Pamiętajcie, że jeśli nie skorzystacie z przyjaznych okoliczności i nie zagospodarujecie się na wyspie, nie wymierzycie pól, łąk i lasów, to rządy bądź Stanów Zjednoczonych, bądź Argentyny skorzystają z waszej opieszałości, nadeślą swoich kolonistów i utracicie, nader szybko to wszystko, coście tak niespodzianie uzyskali. Słuszność tych rad uznali wychodźcy, i co rozumniejsi natychmiast zaczęli zbierać się w gromady i tworzyć oddzielnie kolonie. Jedni wyruszali daleko w głąb wyspy, gdzie ogromne obszary łąk nęciły ich, jako wyborne pastwiska dla różnych gatunków bydła i trzody. Inni udawali się w górę rzek i strumieni, gdzie znajdywali ziemię nadzwyczaj podatną do uprawy pod zboża i warzywa. Inni jeszcze dążyli, aby osiąść na szerokich wybrzeżach wyspy okrytych nieprzebytemi pierwotnemi lasami i postanowili zająć się myślistwem i rybołówstwem. Wszystkim tym ludziom Kaw-dier i panowie Rhodes i Hartlepool nie szczędzili rad dobrych, wszystkim wydawali ze składów przyrządy i zapasy żywności, aby mieli czem się zagospodarować i na początek jako tako wygodnie życie sobie urządzić. Bogactwa naturalne wyspy okazywały się z dniem każdym coraz to większe. Wychodźcy nie wątpili, że z czasem we wnętrzu gór znajdą dyamenty, złoto i srebro, a obok nich i mniej cenne, ale pożyteczne produkty kopalne, jak żelazo, ołów, sól, siarka i t. p. Nie upłynęło miesiąca czasu, a w miejscu, gdzie dawniej nad niewielką zatoką morską skupiały się setki emigrantów, pozostało ich tylko około osiemdziesięciu. Wśród nich znajdowali się także panowie Rhodes i Hartlepool, Beauval, Dorick, Ceroni, Kaw-dier i jego dwaj nieodstępni towarzysze — Karry i Halg. Od czasu, gdy na wyspie Hoste zapanowało nowe życie, Kaw-dier rozpoczął ulubione swe wycieczki z strzelbą na ramieniu. W towarzystwie swego wiernego psa zapuszczał się w niedotknięte jeszcze nogą europejczyka lasy i łąki nad brzegami szerokiej rzeki i burzliwego morza położone. Błądząc wśród tych obszarów, odwiedzał kolonistów, którzy na dobre, korzystając z nadchodzącego lata, rozgospodarowali się na wyspie. Karry i Halg tymczasem z zapałem pomagali europejczykom: malarzom i cieślom, którzy gorączkowo zajęci byli przy budowie domu dla Kaw-diera. Gdy po trzech tygodniach dom pokryto dachem, Halg i Karry wsiedli na szalupę i przy jej pomocy przewieźli rzeczy swego pana, które pozostawały w dawnem schronieniu, w skalistej grocie nadmorskiej do nowego mieszkania. Dom urządzono wygodnie, z widokiem na morze. Halg od świtu do nocy zajęty był porządkowaniem rzeczy swego pana, Karry zaś polowaniem i rybołówstwem. Pewnego razu Kaw-dier przybył do osady kolonistów, w której były kupiec francuski, nazwiskiem Germain, zajmował najpiękniejszy dom, zbudowany na wyniosłem wzgórzu. Francuz, ujrzawszy Kaw-diera, z wielką radością go powitał. — Dawno pragnąłem pomówić z panem — rzekł, ściskając rękę przybyłego — chodzi mi bowiem o rzecz bardzo ważną... Mianowicie o to, że tak dalej na wyspie naszej, jak dotychczas trwać nie może. — Pod jakim względem?.. o co panu chodzi?.. — Oto, drogi, panie, że musimy pomyśleć o jakichś prawach, o jakimś porządku, rządzie... Wyobraź pan sobie, że w kolonii naszej na dobre zaczęło grasować złodziejstwo, rozpanoszyło się pijaństwo, a co za niem idzie, awantury, kłótnie, bijatyki i lenistwo... Trzeba tu koniecznie silnej ręki, któraby ujęła w karby burzliwe i zbrodnicze osobniki, zagroziła im, że złe ich czyny spotka kara.. W przeciwnym razie możemy się spodziewać, że pewnej nocy co porządniejszych kolonistów napadną pijani sąsiedzi, zrabują, a w razie oporu nawet zamordują... Przyznasz pan, że obawy moje są słuszne i że jakieś prawo i władzę trzeba tutaj ustanowić. — Pomyśli o tem rząd rzeczypospolitej chilijskiej — rzekł oschle Kaw-dier. — Nim to jednakże nastąpi, pijacy, próżniacy i łotrzykowie mogą spokojnym i pracowitym ludziom wyrządzić wielkie szkody... Należy wcześniej złemu zaradzić. Umieliśmy zabezpieczyć się od zimna i głodu, zabezpieczmyż się i od złych łudzi... Kaw-dier westchnął. Na twarzy jego odmalował się smutek... — Uznaję słuszność słów pańskich — odrzekł, spoglądając na pana Germain — lecz jednocześnie wyznam panu, że ze wstrętem myślę o wszelkich zarządzeniach krępujących wolność ludzką... A później, pochylając głowę, głosem cichym dodał: — Jam tyle poświęcił, aby nie być krępowanym na starym lądzie tysiącem przeróżnych rygorów, zakazów, ograniczeń... — Tak — przerwał mu pan Germain — ale co dla pana, człowieka wyjątkowej dobroci i szlachetności serca, wyjątkowej siły charakteru i rozumu, stało się ciężarem, to dla łotrzyków i ludzi o słabej głowie jest koniecznością... Chyba pan nie chciałbyś na to patrzeć, aby dziś lub jutro zapanowała wśród kolonistów zupełna anarchia, zupełne bezprawie?.. Kaw-dier westchnął smutnie. — Tak — rzekł — na zbrodnie nie chciałbym patrzeć... — A więc musisz mi pan być pomocnym i wspólnie musimy dążyć do ustanowienia tutaj jakiejkolwiek władzy, jakiegokolwiek rządu... — Choć ze smutkiem, ale staję po pańskiej stronie, panie Germain! — odparł Kaw-dier. Po tej rozmowie, gdy Kaw-dier wracał do domu, spotkali go Karry i Halg, głośno wyrzekając na Sirdey’a i Kennedego. — Co złego wam zrobili? — Łowiliśmy ryby... Połów powiódł nam się wybornie... Szalupa nasza uginała się pod ciężarem połowu... Nagle gdyśmy wyładowywali ryby na brzeg, zbliżają się do nas Sirdey i Kennedy... Z oczu ich i zachowania się, widać było, że nie są trzeźwi. — „Hej, ty czerwona małpo! — krzyknął Kennedy, przyskakując do mnie — cóż ty sobie myślisz, że ryby są w morzu tylko dla ciebie?.. Dalejże... usuńcie się!.. Tych rybek i my musimy skosztować“... Mówiąc to, z groźnemi minami, odpychając mnie i ojca mojego, zaczęli zabierać ryby nasze do worków, które mieli z sobą... — „Dlaczego zabieracie ryby, które do nas należą, gdyż myśmy je złowili?.. Dlaczego bez pracy chcecie posiąść to, na cośmy ciężko pracowali?.. Czyn to brzydki, bezprawny!...“ — „Milcz, głupcze!“ krzyknął Kennedy — bo gdy nie przestaniesz gadać, to ja ci pokażę pięścią, co znaczą twoje prawa...“ Halg umilkł, Kaw-dier zaś zamyślił się głęboko nad niegodziwością ludzką. — Pan Germain miał słuszność — pomyślał — złemu trzeba tamę położyć... zbyt szybko się krzewi i nazbyt rozzuchwala. — Dorick i Beauval — mówił innym razem Germain — pragnęliby na tej wyspie urządzić rzeczypospolitą na wzór ich ojczystej Francyi. Lecz co dobre w społeczeństwie wysoce ucywilizowanem, o starej kulturze, to wydaje się niepraktycznem, a nawet poprostu niewykonalnem tutaj, gdzie trzeba na tej pierwotnej wyspie wszystko dopiero budować i stwarzać od fundamentów, walczyć z tysiącznemi prawie przeszkodami, które na każdym kroku stawia dzika, nieokiełzana dotychczas natura tej wyspy i morza, które ją oblewa. Tymczasem Dorick usiłował na swoją rękę działać i zaczął szerzyć wśród wychodźców zasady komunistyczne. Nauka jego była bardzo prosta: „Wszystko jest wspólne.“ Rzecz jasna, że szybko znalazł zwolenników, ale jedynie wśród tych, który nic nie posiadali. Większość emigrantów, która zdążyła już jako tako zagospodarować się na wyspie, naukę tę i jej wyznawców przyjmowała wrogo. — „Na innych nie chcę pracować, gdyż zaledwie na siebie samego sił mi do pracy starczy!“ — mówili jedni. — „Niech najpierw każdy o sobie myśli i na siebie zapracuje“ — dodawali inni. — „Ja swojego nikomu nie oddam — mówił otyły Hans Miller — niema głupich pracować na próżniaków...“ Co ja zrobię w godzinę, tego inny w ciągu dnia nie zrobi! „Swojej własności, na którą w pocie czoła musiałem pracować, bronić będę choćbym miał zginąć!“ — odgrażał się szewc Migdał, rodem ze Szląska. Tak więc Dorick, ku wielkiemu swemu strapieniu, niewielu widział około siebie zwolenników swej teoryi. Wkrótce jednak rzeczy inny obrót wzięły, gdy przyłączył się do niego Beauval. Obaj porozumieli się z sobą i postanowili ująć zwierzchnią władzę w swoje ręce. W tym celu zwołali swoich stronników na naradę i ci po krótkiem głosowaniu uznali Beauvala i Doricka za prezydenta i wice-prezydenta wyspy. O wyborze tym wiedzieli tylko najbliżsi zwolennicy obu uzurpatorów, gdyż większość nowych mieszkańców wyspy Hoste nie chciałaby słuchać o powierzeniu władzy w ręce dwóch ludzi, nie odznaczających się ani zaletami serca, ani charakteru, ludzi, którzy niczem dodatniem nie zyskali sobie uznania wśród rzeszy emigrantów. W tydzień po tem mianowaniu się prezydentem wyspy, Beauval zjawił się przed Kaw-dierem, żądając chwili z nim rozmowy. Kaw-dier, głaszcząc wiernego swego psa Zola, siedział właśnie na ganku. — Czego pan sobie życzy? — zapytał głośno i oschle, gdyż nie lubił tego człowieka, którego sprytem i bezczelnością pogardzał. — Jedno słowo, panie Kaw-dier — rzekł przybyły — przyszedłem zawiadomić pana, że na tej wyspie ja sprawuję rządy w imieniu wszystkich... — Wybornie, ale cóż to mnie może obchodzić?.. — Sądzę, bardzo wiele, gdyż większość dotychczas kierowała się pańskimi wskazówkami i słuchała rad pańskich... Dziś tak już być nie może. — A więc niech nie będzie — odrzekł obojętnie Kaw-dier. — Tak, to pana w istocie mało obchodzi... Ale jest inna sprawa... Oto pan masz wyborną szalupę i strzelbę... Według nowych ustaw prawa, które wraz z Dorickiem zaprowadzamy na wyspie, szalupa ta i broń nie może należeć do pana, gdyż wszelka własność znosi się... Szalupę i broń pańską racz nam oddać... Od tej chwili przestają one należeć do pana... — A więc do kogóż będą należały? — Do ogółu, a przedewszystkiem do użytku prezydenta i jego zastępcy... — A cóż ja w zamian otrzymam za rzeczy, które jako pamiątkowe są dla mnie wielkiej ceny?... — Nic!... pan przestałeś być ich właścicielem. Kaw-dier, słysząc te słowa Beauvala, porwał się z ławki, na której siedział. — Precz! — krzyknął groźnie — precz z moich oczu!... Rozpoczynaj swoją władzę od czegoś pożytecznego, ale nie od rozboju i rabunku, słyszysz?... Tyle było siły w głosie Kaw-diera, że Beauval cofnął się, zmieszany i przestraszony. Zol, słysząc gniewny głos pana, zawarczał groźnie i gotów był rzucić się na Beauvala. — Precz! — zawołał jeszcze gniewniej Kaw-dier — wiedz pan, że ja porzuciłem wiele, bardzo wiele i przybyłem tutaj, na kraj świata, po to tylko, ażeby jak ptak w powietrzu, być wolnym i niezależnym. Wolność jest największym skarbem dla mnie... I ty, panie Beauval, chciałbyś mnie jej pozbawić?... Nigdy!... o, przenigdy!.. Beauval ostatnich słów Kaw-diera już nie słyszał, gdyż będąc z natury tchórzem, umknął pośpiesznie do Doricka, który czekał na niego wraz z innymi za rzeką. — Nie uląkł się! — rzekł do swych zwolenników — będzie z nim trudna sprawa... Jeśli szalupę i broni nie chce oddać, tembardziej złota nam nie odda. A z pewnością nie należy do biedaków... Dzicy z pewnością naznosili mu srebrnej i złotej rudy co nie miara. Nie darmo z nimi się tak przyjaźni... Poczem długo wieczorem naradzali się w tajemnicy, jakby najłatwiej było pozbyć się Kaw-diera. — Bo póki on tutaj będzie, plany nasze nie dadzą się przeprowadzić — bełkotał gniewnie Beauval. Przytem wiedzcie, że ten Kaw-dier, kiedy się do mnie zbliżył i gniewem zapałał, przypomniał mi jedną znakomitość europejską, której portrety w tysiącach egzemplarzy rozrzucano na starym lądzie... Czyżby tylko podobieństwo było tak wielkiem, czy też może to jest ów wybitny człowiek?... Ale nie!... to cudby był chyba?... Tu, na tej wyspie, zdała od świata?... on?... Ależ to szaleństwo!... Gdyby to jednak był on, którego portrety przed kilkunasty laty rozrzucano po wszystkich miastach i miasteczkach starego i nowego świata, musielibyśmy go wszyscy słuchać... On byłby tu panem... Koniec części pierwszej.